bigbrotherlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
Big Brother Legacy '''is the 1st season of the online Big Brother game, Big Brother Legacy, that takes place on Tumblr and Skype. The season is hosted by Randy, Dom, and Jacob. The tumblr blog for the season can be found here. Hosts Twists * '''Divine Right: Installing a social hierarchy. There will be a Peasantry & Nobility class alongside the Monarch of the week. ** The Peasantry will elect one person from the Peasantry into the Nobility at the end of every week. The Peasantry is not allowed to compete in the Head of Household competitions, but will be allowed to play in the power of veto competition via being nominated or being randomly chosen. ** The Nobility will at first contain 6 people in it. If somebody is evicted while being in the nobility it will shorten the nobility pool by 1. The people in the nobility will be the only people to play in the Head of Household competition. The person who wins the competition will become the Monarch (HOH) of the week. The Nobility can’t play in veto with the exception of if they’re nominated. ** The Monarch will be the equivalent of the HOH. Their duty is to nominated 2 peasants and 1 nobility before the power of veto competition. The Monarch is not allowed to compete in the power of veto competition at all. If a peasant is vetoed the Monarch must make a renomination, but if a nobility is vetoed the Monarch will not make a renomination. At the end of the week the Monarch will be placed into the peasantry, but is eligible to be put back into the Nobility at the end of the following week. *'The Revolution': Instead of a normal week of Big Brother, the house will be challenged with a Survivor-style week where two people will win immunity. Everyone will then submit 2 votes, each for a different person that they would like to be evicted. The two people with the most votes will immediately be evicted from the house. Houseguests Voting History Note 1: A nominee in bold signifies that they were nominated as a member of the Nobility Class. Note 2: On Day 7, Christian decided to walk from the game. As she was one of the final nominees anyway, the vote was canceled. Note 3: Only 10 votes were cast because Addilyn did not vote by the deadline. Note 4: On Day 13, Isaiah was put on the block as an Auto-Nominee, due to having received two strikes in the game. Because of this, a Nobility Nominee was not selected. Note 5: Only 7 votes were cast because Dana and Nayeli did not vote by the deadline. Note 6: Asya 'received 3 votes to evict due to the punishment she took in the previous week's Power of Veto competition. Divine Right Hierarchy : This housemate is in the Nobility Class for the week. : This housemate is the Monarch for the week. 'Weekly History Week 1 The week started through a social vote for nobility, and eventually Monarch. Nicolas was able to win the first HOH. Nicolas didn't like Nathan, but initially Nathan was not the house target. After Nayeli won the POV a housecall ended up with Nathan blowing up in the housechat. This shifted the target towards Nathan in where he left in an almost unanimous vote. Week 2 Bodhi winning HOH initially had Christian as his target. He put up two pawns Blake and TJ alongside Christian. During the POV Christian threw to Madison under hopes she would use it. When Madison used the POV on Blake it made Christian paranoid. Christian walked from the game under the assumption she was evicting, but sadly the house would've kept her against TJ Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Live Night (Week 6) Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 (Live Night 2) Week 11 Week 12 Week 13 'Statistics' Competition Wins *Asya - 3 *Bodhi - 3 *Nicolas - 3 *Madison - 2 *Kate - 1 *Lachie - 1 *Nayeli - 1 HOH Wins *Asya - 1 *Bodhi - 1 *Kate - 1 *Lachie - 1 *Madison - 1 *Nicolas - 1 POV Wins *Nicolas - 2 *Asya - 1 *Bodhi - 1 *Madison - 1 *Nayeli - 1 Times Nominated *TJ - 3 *Addilyn - 2 *Blake - 2 *Isaiah - 2 *Jacob - 2 *Asya - 1 *Bodhi - 1 *Christian - 1 *Kate - 1 *Louise - 1 *Madison - 1 *Nathan - 1 *Nayeli - 1 *Nicolas - 1 Votes Cast Against *Nathan - 11 *Kate - 10 *TJ - 10 *Madison - 7 *Addilyn - 6 *Louise - 6 *Lachie - 5 *Jacob - 4 *Nayeli - 3 *Isaiah - 2 *Dana - 1 Weeks Spent In Nobility *Blake - 5 *Kate - 5 *Dana - 4 *Lachie - 3 *Bodhi - 2 *Madison - 2 *Asya - 2 *Isaiah - 1 *Nathan - 1 *Nicolas - 1 'Trivia' *TBA